In certain radio reception environments such as an automotive environment, multiple antennas and tuners may be present to enable a variety of use cases such as phase diversity reception, dual band reception, audio and data reception, among others. Existing fully-integrated techniques can share one antenna between multiple radio frequency (RF) and/or intermediate frequency (IF) signal paths only with degraded performance on one or both of the signal paths. For instance, if a loop-through buffer is used to feed the RF signal to a secondary path, the secondary path's performance is generally compromised relative to the primary path due to the loop-through buffer's RF characteristics. This asymmetric performance is undesirable for a number of reasons.
As another example, if one antenna is connected to two RF inputs, and those inputs are designed to each present twice the desired termination impedance for the antenna, an effective RF split is realized, but the two paths will be compromised due to sharing power between the inputs. One solution to this problem is inclusion of an external (to one or more integrated tuners) active splitter circuit to buffer the antenna signal. However, this circuit increases component counts, raises costs and complexity, including routing issues and power consumption.